geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Windy Landscape
Windy Landscape is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon created by WOOGI1411. Soon after it was released, WOOGI updated the level and slightly buffed it. It is probably one of the most famous levels due to its difficulty for moderately skilled players, acting as a sort of stepping stone between Medium and Hard/Insane Demons. Its decoration is intended to confuse the player and make it very hard to differentiate what the real objects are without actually blocking the player's vision, like Allegiance. The level also contains some difficult flying segments and many timings. During 1.9, it was regarded as Insane or Extreme in difficulty, though is generally considered as a Hard Demon or very easy Insane Demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple mini cube section that features a few timings. Next, the player enters a moderately difficult ball segment that consists of more tricky timing, and then a very irritating mini ship sequence afterward with a very awkward transition and weird flying due to the gravity portals in said ship sequence. The next transition to the fairly simple cube is also quite irritating because it can fail if the player is flying too high, and could be considered a bug. The next cube is fairly easy, albeit the triple spike jump may get the player a few times. This is followed by a moderately difficult mini UFO with tricky timing, then a fairly simple mini wave but then a harder normal wave with fairly tight spaces. Then, the player enters a double speed cube section comprised of fairly tricky timings, followed by what is probably the hardest and most irritating part in the level; a ship sequence comprised of lots of straight flying, gravity and size changes in very weird spots, and tricky jump rings. This is followed by another fairly tight wave segment, and then a UFO segment afterward with even more fairly tricky timing, along with gravity portals. The UFO then turns mini and into half speed, while the music slows down, with WOOGI1411's name on the top. The player must tap lightly once to hit a blue jump ring to avoid crashing into a spike in an otherwise auto segment. The music then drops and heads into the first dual segment of Windy Landscape. The dual sequences are in sync and unmixed, however, so they are fairly easy to get accustomed to. However, the entire dual segment is in triple speed the whole way through, and the decoration there is very bright to try and mess with the player. The first cube segment is easy with only one timed jump, but the ball segment that follows has very tricky timings that require time to get used to. This is followed again by a slightly harder cube with more tricky timing, followed by a mini ball with one click, which must be timed properly, however, to avoid a bug that will cause the player to crash. This switches to a mini auto dual cube. A ship segment follows and is also quite tricky and difficult, with many fakes and gravity portals, with a few jump rings as well, and a fair bit of simple but tricky straight flying. This is followed by another simple cube with a few timed jumps, and then a difficult half speed mini straight fly ship sequence. The level then returns to double speed with a cube with many tricky timings. This then switches to a ship sequence that is quite difficult, with a very awkward transition and weird gravity portal placement. This switches to a fairly easy cube with simple timing, and then a weird ship that is more timing-based than actually flying. The dual segment comes back, still unmixed and in sync, but in double speed. It is a cube at first with some tricky timing, and then a ball with more tricky timing. The last ship is infamous for failing multiple players and is a straight fly segment with an irritating gravity portal in the middle. The level then goes to a half-speed cube section with one final jump, with the text saying "THX." Then, the level ends with a smiley face, added during Update 2.0 by WOOGI. Fails * Slypp crashed at 97% twice due to not hearing his audio queue properly. * Dorami crashed at 97%, 94%, and 92% twice. *AleXPain24 crashed at 95%, four times before he beat the actual level, in the old version. *The Universal Army, a Wiki member, crashed at 95% twice. He also had numerous unrecorded fails or recorded but not deleted footage of fails past 80% in the level. *Danilkaz crashed at 92%. *Roby crashed at 92%. *Riot crashed at 88% while playing the old version. *Merg crashed at 77% and 95%. *Lexelle crashed at 92%. *Creepium Gamer crashed at 92% twice, 95%, and 97% four times. Trivia *The level is free to copy. *The level contains 10,891 objects. *The level is not featured due to WOOGI using a copy of the original song "Windfall" by TheFatRat which was not accessible at the time. He later replaced the song when TheFatRat uploaded his songs to Newgrounds. *The Level 1 remake "If WL was L1" is rated and featured. *The old gameplay before the level was buffed had much easier flying segments, and the timing in the level was easier. *On June 4, 2016, this level received a 2.0 remake called Windy Landscape X and was created by AngryBoy and WOOGI. It was verified by MaxiS9.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d84srFSas3E Walkthrough References Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Demon levels Category:2.0 levels